


Love The Coat

by Siberianskys



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Double Drabble, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Episode s1e6 Countryside
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:54:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24496051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siberianskys/pseuds/Siberianskys
Summary: Prompt: Lending a coat in the cold
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Comments: 6
Kudos: 49
Collections: Allbingo





	Love The Coat

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Cotton Candy Fest at Allbingo.

"I told the tea boy that he should get in the ambulance," Owen said, complaining as Jack put Ianto in the back seat of the SUV. 

"He wants to sleep in his own bed," Jack said, shoving the car keys at Owen, taking off his coat and climbing in after the young Welshman. 

Tosh climbed in on the other side of Ianto and pushed his hair off his forehead. "You shouldn't sleep yet," she said. 

"I don't think you have to worry about that," Ianto said. 

"Are you okay, sweetheart?" Gwen asked, climbing gingerly into the passenger seat and looking at Ianto over the back of her seat back. 

"Just cold," Ianto said, wrapping his arms around his torso. 

"Turn up the heat," Jack ordered Owen as he placed his well-loved RAF coat over Ianto.

"Smells like you," Ianto said tiredly, pulling Jack's coat closer to his face and taking a deep breath.

I think we can do better than that," Jack said, wrapping his arm around Ianto's shoulder and eased him over so Ianto could rest against Jack's shoulder. 

"That's nice," Ianto mumbled as he dozed off.

Jack leaned his cheek on Ianto's head and listened him to breathe.


End file.
